Polantale
---- u/fazbearfravium |date = June 25, 2016 |website = Reddit (Old) Reddit (New) |type = Crossover |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Neutral Bright |medium = }} Disclaimer: all art featured in the article has been executed by Reddit user u/fazbearfravium Polantale is an AU based off the popular online comic Polandball. All of the characters are "polandballs" or "countryballs", and their behaviours are all influenced by the countryball they represent: as an example, Sans (represented by Switzerlandball) doesn't have any strong opinion about puns nor genocide, but when his personal safety is threatened, he is prepared for one hell of a fight. As opposed to him, Papyrus (represented by Italyball) wants to enter the Nato Forces, and is costantly trying to convince Undyne (represented by Russiaball) to let him in. As opposed to many other AUs, here the power of DETERMINATION is represented by the DEMOCRACY. The plot of Polantale is not very well defined yet. It is well-established that after World War III, the American forces sent deep in the Underground all of the other countries, remaining to rule the Earth by themselves. They only kept Polandball and his gang for company, as they loved the wonderful comics they produced. Soon enough the countries trapped underground had recreated their culture underground and became twice as powerful, but none of them could handle DEMOCRACY. The Imperial Scientist, S .P. Q. R. Gaster, revived for the occasion, only found a way to profit from it building The China, an incredible Commie Machine that could convert any form of energy into profit, but accidentally fell inside of it. 60 years later... Mt. Tatra 20XX Legends say those who climb that mountain get annexed. Polisk, looking forward to build a Nuclear Reactor out of it, accidentally fell inside. Little did he know that his life was about to change. Character Changes Frisk/Polisk Polisk doesn't divert too much from its role: it's a kid, who has to fend off hordes of monsters and wishes, deep down, to befriend them. Flowey/Flowerreich Flowerreich (Austria) depicts the creature who has caused a lot of trouble in the past and is now stuck in a weakened form. It is selfish, inclined to man/monster/countryballslaughter and a "bloody trickster", as described by Swiss the Skeleton. Flowerreich will attempt to annex Polisk at the very beginning of the game, but he will be interrupted by TK just as he attempts to land a blitzkrieg. Toriel/Torielic Kingdom (TK) The Torielic Kingdom is a queen that has fallen into irrelevance. She would do anything to protect the Poles, as she regrets letting Asgermany take so many souls just to have a second chance against the Americans. Napstablook/Eestablook Eestablook is sad because he "can't into nordic" and become a DJ like Avicii. He is Baguettaton's cousin, but looks absolutely nothing like him. Sans/Swiss the Skeleton Swiss the Skeleton has judged plenty of country. He has mastered the ability of being so neutral, he can "blend in with time and space" and "pass uncharted under nature's eye". He is witty and a great comic, but can be dead serious on certain topics like mass genocide. He says that he "can't let anyone kill not only the entire world, but also my own world. Not again". He is in charge of the Judgement Role and, at the end of the game, in the Judgement Hall, he will assign Polisk a sanction based on his behaviour. In the Genocide Route, he will harness his own DEMOCRACY and attempt to stop Polisk. Papyrus/Papytalia the Skeleton Papytalia is the sweet and innocent brother of Swiss the Skeleton. He wishes to enter the Nato Forces to show he can be useful in the upcoming war against the US, but the head of the Nato Forces, Rusdyne, refuses to let him inside because she "doesn't want another Ethiopia". However, Papytalia and Rusdyne have grown to be best friends. As opposed to the original game, Papytalia attempts to teach Rusdyne how to cook. Undyne/Rusdyne/Ussrdyne the Unwithering Rusdyne is charismatic and strong. She is the head of the Nato Forces, and tries to push it to the very brink of dismemberment. That's the secret reason why she doesn't want to let Papytalia into the Nato Forces. She's his best friend, and he constantly tries to teach her how to cook. Rusdyne is also able to properly harness the power of DEMOCRACY, as seen in the Genocide Route. When she was younger, she challenged everyone to fight her, until she met Asgermany, who "defeated" her and trained her to become the head of the Nato Forces (at the time known as Kaiserguard). Muffet/McMuffet's This is the character of Muffet but with Burgerpants' job. She's also a kind US citizen, who put up a shop here to defend the rights of the Mexicans in the Ruins and elsewhere. Alphys/Alpheast Germany Alpheast is the Kaiser's Scientist after S. P. Q. R. Gaster. She is shy and insecure after the many failed experiments. She has a crush on Rusdyne since the Cold War, but never found the courage to tell her. She also has a crush on Asgermany, but she isn't as serious about it. Mettaton/Baguettaton/Baguettaton EAUX/Baguettaton NEAUX Baguettaton is the star of the Underground, built by Alpheast using Eestablook's cousin's soul. He is charming and charismatic, but deep down he is constantly in turmoil about his looks, his hair or the state of his face, so he always "brings around backup", as he loves to say. His cameraman/agent Froggeater (Massiliaball/Froggit) is always around to support him. Asgore Dreemurr/Asgermany Reichmurr Asgermany is a sad, lonely old man. He is the King of the Underground, but he doesn't make others respect him by strenght. He's had a terrible past, and he's done a lot of terrible things. He collected the 6 Overground Clays and now he's only missing one to break the Second Berlin Wall. W.D./S. P. Q. R. Gaster S. P. Q. R. Gaster was the first of the Kaiser's Scientists. He built The China to keep profiting from the power of DEMOCRACY, but fell into it accidentally and was scattered across time and space. Asriel Dreemurr/Asriel Reichmurr/HRiEl Reichmurr He was the child of Asgermany and TK. He was a young child, who was corrupted by the adopted sister Charussia. Charussia The first, bloodthirsty child to fall into the Underground. Asgermany adopted him/her because he felt that they looked really alike, but when she killed him/herself in an attempt to free the Underground by reuniting the HRE. He/she is the ultimate villain of the Genocide Route, and it will attempt to steal Polisk's soul. Backstory (story in development) A long time ago, countryballs all lived together at peace. Then, one day, US decided that was it and banished all other countryballs underground, ruling the Earth alone. He left behind a warden to keep the monsters under control and built a high wall to keep all the other countryballs from exiting. Finding it hard to remain completely alone, he kept around Poland and its gang: Hungary, Slovenia, Bosnia, Czechia, Slovakia and Croatia. In the meantime, a small revolution caused Prussia to pop out from Polandball, but US didn't wanted him there and sent him underground. US at this point had gone crazy, as he sent underground all the remaining countryballs one by one. In the end, he sent in Poland. In the meantime, in the underground, the Kaiser Germany had revived the former Kaiser-scientist S. P. Q. R. Gaster to help them in their survival. The scientist had built The China to channel the power of DEMOCRACY, but he eventually fell inside it during his experiments. His sole two children, Swiss and Papytalia the Skeletons, kept on experimenting, before transfering to the North Pole and abandoning the scientific career. The sole warden the US left behind decided to expand his legacy to the Mexicans of the underground. He changed his name to McMuffet and opened up a charity chain of fast-food. She called it McMuffet's. Gallery Papytalia.png|Sweet young Papytalia would do anything to enter the Nato Forces. Swiss.png|Swiss McMuffet's.png|McMuffet's is the glamorous shop owned by Mettaton. A lonely USball runs it and makes the best burgers of the Underground. Baguettaton.png|Mettaton EX/Baguettaton EAUX according to the AU. Asgermany.png|The mighty Kaiser of the Underground. His enemies quiver before him. His friends drink a cup of yellow flower beer with him. Category:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Semi-Serious Category:Neutral Bright